California State University Los Angeles (Cal State LA) proposes to establish an MBRS Support for Continuous Research Excellence on the foundation established by its long-standing tradition MBRS program. The focus of this proposal is the development of the research capability of the principal investigators in the Departments of Chemistry & Biochemistry, Biology & Microbiology, Psychology, and Child & Family Studies, and in development of the University's ability to mount high-level research efforts. Goal 1: That the participating faculty research skills and productivity to be competitive for mainstream research grant support. Measurable Objective 1: That the research publication increase over current levels by a factor of 1.5 by year three and 1.8 by year four of the proposed project. Measurable Objective: 2: That during the period of the proposed project 33% of the participating faculty will write RO1 applications or the equivalent to other granting agencies. Goal 2: That the research infrastructure of Cal State LA will advance to support the increased research activity and productivity of the faculty. The Cal State LA MBRS-SCORE subprojects span a range of contemporary biomedical and behavioral inquiry.